fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The End of All Things
|next = }} "The End of All Things" is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Fringe. Synopsis As David Robert Jones uses a captive Nina in an effort to activate Olivia's cortexiphan-enhanced abilities, the dying Observer visits Peter and Walter at their lab. Peter must merge his mind with September's in order to learn his secrets. Plot Olivia Dunham (Anna Torv) has been taken to a disused medical facility by David Robert Jones (Jared Harris) and his agents. She is placed in the same room along with Nina Sharp (Blair Brown), also secured to a chair, revealing she was also abducted by Jones the night before. Jones arrives and asserts that Olivia has great abilities due to her Cortexiphan doping but must coax them out of Olivia. Jones presents a lightbox test that Olivia should be able to activate with her mind, torturing Nina to create the emotional driver, but Olivia admits she can't do it without rest. During this period, Olivia, whose memories are a mix of her own and that of Olivia from Peter Bishop's (Joshua Jackson) timeline, asks Nina to help her make an emotional connection. Nina describes how Olivia came to live with Nina. Olivia is able to remember some of it but says that her Cortexiphan abilities could only be induced by being near Peter. Nina experiences pain in her stomach and is taken away when it is revealed she is working with Jones. She tells him what Olivia told her about Peter. , but she recognizes that this Nina is not the real one. Olivia continues to play along, explaining to Nina that her Cortexiphan abilities could only be induced by being near Peter; Nina fakes illness to be extracted from the room, where she explains that they need to abduct Peter. Following Olivia's disappearance, Peter and Lincoln Lee (Seth Gabel) search her apartment and discover a surveillance camera. Peter takes its memory device, which has been overwritten numerous times like a palimpsest, to Walter Bishop's (John Noble) laboratory, using forensic tools to examine previous images on the disc. Lincoln and Phillip Broyles (Lance Reddick) interrogate Nina, who was taken into custody after the previous episode. They tell her that someone with Nina's bio-metric signature had accessed the Massive Dynamic supply of Cortexiphan over the last few months; Nina is surprised by this but refuses to talk. As they work, Walter accuses Peter of taking advantage of Olivia's state, even if unintentionally, imprinting his memories of Olivia of the original timeline onto her. They identify a face on the recording belonging to Leland Spivey, a man with ties to Jones and Nina Sharp. Spivey died years ago, and Peter suspects Jones is bringing people from the alternate universe over to work with him, and that they are dosing Olivia with Cortexiphan for nefarious purposes. Their work is disrupted by the sudden appearance of the Observer September (Michael Cerveris), bleeding from a chest wound. September collapses and is nearly dead; Peter decides to use Walter's equipment to enter the Observer's mind to try to learn of Olivia's location. Within September's consciousness, Peter learns the Observers are a team of scientists from one possible future of humanity, having used technology to travel to the past to witness their own creation. September, however, disrupted events by attempting to observe the point where Peter's cure was discovered, and his disruption has since caused several unintended changes within the timeline, including the war between the two universes. Ultimately, this would lead to the birth of Henry, Peter's child with the parallel universe's Olivia, which September claimed never should have happened and is a catalyst for disruption of future events. By Peter entering the Machine and altering the timeline, Henry also ceased to exist. September explains that Peter's reappearance may be a means to set things right, and insists he finds a way to reunite his romance with his original Olivia. As the reality of September's mind breaks down, claiming "they are coming", the Observer tells Peter to "go home". Peter is suddenly woken up in the lab, September's body goes into convulsions and vanishes, with a nearby table falling over. Peter suspects that September's message might have been literal, and returns to his home, where he is knocked out by Jones' men. He is brought to the same facility as Olivia and tied up. As they prepare to torture him, Olivia begins to use her powers to activate the lights, not only on the box but within the facility, creating electrical sparks that kills one of Jones' men. She reveals that she knows that "Nina" is not the real Nina, as she got a detail wrong in the story of how Olivia came to live with her, and that she told Nina that she needed Peter to activate her abilities, knowing that Jones would bring him here. As Jones and Nina retreat, Olivia frees Peter and they give chase, though Olivia suffers from a seizure, following excessive use of her powers. They catch up to Jones and Nina as they are crossing back to the parallel universe, and even though Olivia fires a bullet through Jones' neck, he is only momentarily stunned, a side effect of his previous teleportation. Jones says "It would seem there are some fringe benefits to having one's body reassembled on an Atomic level. Jones and Nina escape through the portal. Peter contacts the authorities to bring medical help to Olivia. As they are waiting, Peter admits to Olivia that he fears what he has done to her memories, and has seen his original Olivia through the Observer's memory. He leaves her, believing that staying away from Olivia would be for the best. Notable Quotes David Robert Jones: Olivia Dunham. I've waited so very long to meet you. Olivia: Actually, we've already met. David Robert Jones: You have me at a bit of a disadvantage. Olivia: I watched you die, and I'm looking forward to seeing you do that again. Astrid: Wait, stop. Peter: '''What? What do you see? '''Astrid: '''I don't see anything, but I really have to pee and I don't want to miss anything. '''Walter: '''I've had the same issue for the last ten minutes. '''Walter: Dear God, I have no idea if this man's physiology is similar to ours at all. Peter: It is--at least that's what you told me in my timeline. Walter: Oh. I suppose I have no reason to doubt myself. Astrid: What do you think--that she's waiting for you at your house after she's been kidnapped? Walter: I suppose it makes as much sense as anything that's gone on here. '''Astrid: '''It doesn't make any sense. '''Walter: '''My point exactly. Notes *The Observer appears in Walter's Lab and collapses from his injury. Peter establishes a synaptic link with him and goes inside his mind learning about the role both of them play in the future of mankind. Cypher Category:Season Four Episodes